


Of Fire, Snow and Demons

by DrowningInStarlight



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Battle Couple, Christmas, Essentially they fight demons together, Fire, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I need to stop tagging, I'm Bad At Tagging, Magic, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Multi, Snow, Very slight angst?, Why is tagging so hard??, bye, he really does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 11:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11126532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowningInStarlight/pseuds/DrowningInStarlight
Summary: Magnus hated the fact that Alexander Lightwood, love of his life, was a shadowhunter. Not because the whole "Shadowhunters aren't supposed to date downworlders" thing, of course not, Magnus was all about breaking the rules, and he was well used to hatred and prejudice. No, the reason he hated it was that Alec was just so goddamn heroic.Or:I am in love with the idea of Magnus and Alec fighting demons together, and just Malec in general, and this is the result. Completely self-indulgent fluff.Inspired by the ao3 user "WendigoBaby", so credit to them.





	Of Fire, Snow and Demons

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I'm not even sure when this is set exactly, basically wherever it's canon compliant. Based on the books rather than the tv show, although it can be either really. Sorry about being so vague. Enjoy!

Magnus hated the fact that Alexander Lightwood, love of his life, was a shadowhunter. Not because the whole "Shadowhunters aren't supposed to date downworlders" thing, of course not, Magnus was all about breaking the rules, and he was well used to hatred and prejudice. No, the reason he hated it was that Alec was just so goddamn heroic.  
A perfect example of this would be Christmas Eve. That day had been hard work, Christmas seemed to have brought a batch of particularly argumentative clients to Magnus's flat, and by the time evening came, he was feeling decidedly short tempered. He hadn't see Alec for the past week, as he had been busy dealing with the increase in demons attacks brought on by the early darkness of winter, and he didn't expect to see him this evening either, there were guests at the Institute, but at eleven o'clock the door burst open and Alec buried himself in Magnus's arms.  
"Are you okay?" Magnus asked, worried, but Alec nodded and laughed ruefully, stepping back.  
"Sorry to just turn up like that, I should have texted or something..." He suddenly looked embarrassed. "It was just... Well, you know what my parents are like, especially in front of people we don't know that well..."  
"It's alright, you don't have to explain. You know you're welcome here whenever you want, Alec. You don't think I give just anyone a key to all this?" He gestured extravagantly at the flat, which was at the moment decked out with red silk and paper flowers. "No. Only special people come in uninvited, and you, Alexander, are the most special of all..." He trailed a hand over Alec's cheek. Alec batted his hand away, and said "Stop it, you," but he was smiling, and that had been Magnus's intent.  
"I was just going to bed, you know, early night before Christmas day and all that, but if you want a drink..."  
"No, no," Alec said. "I just want to sleep, I'm exhausted. I've been on patrol since early this morning-" He continued to bring Magnus up to speed on everything that had happened to him that week as they made their way to Magnus's huge bed. In no time at all, they were both softly asleep, the flat silent except for the sound of their breathing.  
Hours had passed unmarked when suddenly the ugly shrill of Alec's phone cut through the silence, jerking them awake. He fumbled sleepily with the phone, then cursed.  
"It's Jace. What's happened now?" He jumped out of bed and started pulling on his gear, phone pressed tightly to his ear.  
Magnus sighed- Bloody Shadowhunters, and their constant disasters- then got up too and began to get dressed. Alec ended the call with "We're on our way," and turned to his boyfriend, face grim.  
"What-" Magnus began, but Alec cut him off.  
"Demons, huge infestation. Magnus, they've invaded the children's home, you know-" he broke off, digging through the bed covers on the floor to find his seraph blade.  
Magnus knew exactly where Alex was talking about, the children's home was a big place full of children of all ages. He had visited it more than once, young warlocks often ended up in children's homes, and he always did the best he could to find them a safe home where they wouldn't be feared and hated. He'd seen the amount of kids that lived there, from as young as two, and understood the feverishness in Alec's actions.  
He snapped his fingers, and opened up a swirling portal.  
"Ready?"  
Alec grinned, the anticipation of battle lighting up his blue eyes, making him look dangerous, and exciting, and so absolutely, breath-takingly perfect.  
"You bet."  
***  
They hit the ground running. The cold was sharp and startling, but the dark sky was alight with flames. Snow, stained grey by smoke, fell in clusters, making Magnus's eyes sting. There were the sounds of children screaming, demons growling and the ferocious cries of Shadowhunters, but all were drowned out under the destructive roar of the flames.  
"Alec!"  
It was Jace, looking bloody and battered but exhilarated.  
How does he always manage to keep his hair perfect? Magnus reflected. Maybe it's a Herondale thing.  
"Jace," Alec replied, grasping forearms with his parabatai briefly, then looking around.  
"Where's Izzy?"  
"I'm here, big brother," said Isabelle, dropping smartly from a wall, silver whip stained black with demon blood.  
"Where's Clary?" Asked Magnus, looking around for the pesky red-headed shadowhunter he'd accidentally become quite fond of. She was also Jace's girlfriend, but there was no accounting for taste.  
Jace inclined his head in greeting, then said "She's sleeping. Her patrol was earlier. Other than them-" he gestured at the other Shadowhunters in the snow- "Then it's just us."  
"I'm overjoyed," Magnus said dryly, mostly out of habit rather than any actual dislike. In fact, as Shadowhunters went, these two weren't bad. Even if Jace's hair was irritatingly perfect.  
"Hope you left some demons for us," Alec said, his seraph blade casting weird shadows in the snow.  
"Oh, we did, don't worry," Jace said, ducking as a huge claw swept over his head.  
Alec glanced at Magnus, who nodded, igniting his magic with a smirk. Alec grinned back, and with a yell, they entered the battle together, a deadly blur of vivid blades and swirling magic, slicing through the hideous demons with ease.  
Standing back to back with Alexander Lightwood, love of his life, Magnus laughed, laughed with the heady thrill of battle, laughed in the smoke of the fire, laughed in the cold of the storm, and Alec laughed with him.  
After what could have been eternity or no time at all, the battlefield was dominated by the victory cries of triumphant Shadowhunters. Somewhere, the Sun might have been rising, but down on the ground it was a cold as ever, and children were crying in the frozen gloom.  
The four of them shared a look, and with a click of his fingers Magnus conjured a bright yellow light, shining warmly, and the others began gathering the terrified children together.  
An hour later, and Magnus was with the children in the undamaged wing of the orphanage, passing around colourful candy canes and golden chocolate coins summoned from a nearby shopping centre, and listening to the sound of their laughter. Maybe never having an undisturbed night was worth it. Maybe, just maybe, being heroic wasn't so bad after all.  
So when Alec returned, holding an armful of fuzzy blankets, Magnus grabbed him by the waist and kissed him passionately. Alec dropped the blankets in surprise, and laughed as the children cheered them enthusiastically.  
Jace and Isabelle followed him into the room, and began to cheer along with the children, laughing.  
And, arm in arm, both of their faces radiant with happiness and love, Magnus found he didn't care. Alexander Lightwood, love of this life, was a shadowhunter, and he loved him anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god I love Malec so much. Pls stop me. 
> 
> I'm not really sure why I didn't have Clary in this, but she didn't feel quite right in this one, so she's asleep. She needs her rest, poor girl. Leave her alone. 
> 
> Tap that kudos button if you enjoyed it, and please let me know what fandoms/pairings I should write more of in the comments!  
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> \- Starlight


End file.
